


Moments in Elysium 4

by 1917_and_feelings



Series: Moments in Elysium [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles And Patroclus Seriously Adore Zagreus, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aphrodite As A Wingman, Aphrodite Loves Getting Involved With Zagreus’ Love Life, Aphrodite Ships It, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual voyerism, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Hades Is Trying To Be A Good Father, Heart-to-Heart, Hero Worship, In Which Zagreus Is A Horrible Liar And Is Also Horrible At Dealing With His Feelings, Liberal Use Of The Words Lad Sir And Stranger, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sparring, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Achilles, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Zagreus Is Just A Himbo Who Can’t See It, bottom Zagreus, top patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Zagreus takes after his father in the manner of never knowing how to properly confront his feelings and figure them out.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Past Zagreus/Thanatos/Megaera, Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Moments in Elysium [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. One

Zagreus grunted as he lunged at Achilles with his spear only to get blocked by him. Achilles chuckled a bit and smiled at the prince. 

“Your moves are too predictable lad,” he critiqued, “need to change it up a bit if you want to land a strike.” 

“I’m trying sir, you just certainly don’t make it easy.” 

Achilles blocked another hit, “I’ve been training you for years now and you’ve kept the same fighting style. Why?” 

They stopped and Achilles regarded Zagreus with a confused stare. Zagreus sighed and shifted from one foot to the other anxiously. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought of a solid answer. 

“Are you afraid of hurting me lad?” 

“A bit, yeah,” Zagreus answered truthfully, “but that’s not all of it.” 

“No?” 

They stared at each other in a heavy silence for a bit. The prince tore his gaze away from his mentor and fought the blush that was rising on his cheeks. 

“Is there something you need to talk about?” 

The prince shook his head, “No! No, I’m just-can we just get back to sparring? Please?” 

Achilles’ confusion only intensified but he nodded. 

This time Zagreus was worse, movements slow and sloppy, his mind clearly not on the situation at hand, making Achilles hit him numerous times. 

With a sigh Achilles held up a hand, “I think we should stop for today. Something is clearly bothering you and you’re not up to your usual skill. It’s too dangerous for this. I think you need to rest, or talk about whatever is clearly bothering you lad. You’re worrying me.” 

“Okay...” 

Together they put the various weapons away and left the training hall without saying a word to one another until they were back in the main hall. Both men watching the shades go by and listening to Hypnos greet them as they came up the stairs. 

Achilles said, “My shift is over, so I’m going to go back to Elysium, unless there’s anything you need me to do for you before I go.” 

Zagreus shook his head, “No. you’re good to go sir. Thanks for sparring with me.” 

The blond smiled, “No problem. See you around lad.” 

In the blink of an eye Achilles disappeared and Zagreus groaned in mild irritation with himself. 

“What’s got you down?” 

Zagreus startled slightly at the sound of Hypnos’ voice. 

He turned and saw the sleep god staring at him intently, as if he knew something was off with him. 

Was it that obvious? 

“Nothing,” Zagreus lied, “nothing at all. Just having bit of an off day I guess.” 

Hypnos gave him a look that clearly read ‘I don’t believe you’ but just floated away back to his post, deciding to leave the troubled prince to himself. Although the look he threw Zagreus over his shoulder didn’t escape the prince. 

He needed to speak to his mother. 

He turned and began walking to where his mom and dad were seated. Hades doing paperwork for the shades that came through and getting them to where they needed to go, and Persephone watching on to make sure it all went smoothly. 

“Mother, can we speak for a bit? In private?” 

“Of course Zagreus, would you like your father to join?” 

Hades looked to Zagreus with a blank expression. 

“I don’t think this would really suit his interests. You might be better suited for this mother.” 

Hades breathed out a sigh of relief and Persephone got up. 

“Oh! Okay, come on then. Let’s head to your room.” 

Persephone wrapped an arm around Zagreus’ shoulders as they walked to his room, Persephone humming softly as they did. The prince leaned into her comforting touch with a smile. 

They got to his room and went in both of them sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Well, what’s on your mind Zagreus?” Persephone asked politely. 

“Well...gods I don’t know how to say it...” 

“It’s not bad, is it?” 

Zagreus scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tic he’d picked up as a boy from Sisyphus. 

“Not necessarily,” he said, “but it depends how you view it.” 

“Spit it out then, I’m your mother, you can tell me anything.” 

“IminlovewithAchillesandPatroclus.” 

Persephone cocked her head, “Pardon?” 

“I’m in love with Achilles and Patroclus. Both of them. Despite them already being together. And despite Achilles being my mentor since I was a child. It’s a huge mess. And my feelings have only intensified since reuniting them and getting to know them more. And I think they’re starting to notice. And I feel horrible about all of this.” 

Persephone sat in stunned silence for a few moments. 

“That’s quite the predicament Zagreus. However, I don’t think your feelings are one sided.” 

“Huh?” 

Persephone chuckled, “I believe that they may return these feelings for you. Especially Achilles from my observation.” 

Zagreus’ eyes widened, “Has he talked to you about this?!” 

“No, no, no. He hasn’t. I’m no Aphrodite but I know love when I see it. And I can see it in the way he looks at you, acts around you, and talks to you and about you.” 

“What about Patroclus? You haven’t seen him very much.” 

“I have not, but, I have a strong feeling he and Achilles have the same taste in men. Not only that but I met Patroclus briefly when he first got here and from what I’ve heard he’s always been as closed off and guarded. But you managed to break through to him and earn his trust and platonic companionship. Which seems to be a pretty big deal in my eyes. Achilles and I have discussed this together before. Patroclus holds you in high regard and admires you. So I would take that as a good sign as well.” 

Zagreus flopped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. 

“You could be right about Patroclus. The first time we met he didn’t seem too thrilled that I was there. Only said a few words to me but clearly wanted me gone. He started warming up to me even before he knew that I knew Achilles.” 

Persephone smiled, “See. That’s a good sign. For now though, my advice is to sleep on it. Think it over for the night how you feel and what you think they feel of you. Then tomorrow when you go prancing through Elysium again maybe you won’t be so scatter brained. Perhaps even Aphrodite will talk to you on this as well. I can notify her that you’re struggling romantically and she’ll be more than pleased to help you.” 

“Okay. Thanks mom.” 

Persephone smiled and hugged her son tightly, Zagreus happily hugging back. 

“Alright now, you get some rest.” 

She kissed him on the forehead then got up and left, shutting the newly installed door behind her. 

Zagreus got up and began taking off his clothes and changed into the simple chiton he wore for bed. He plucked the wreath off his head and sat it down on his bedside table, reaching up to ruffle his own hair. 

He laid down and pulled the thick duvet over himself. Within moments he was fast asleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets kind of angsty towards the end. Also: mortals are to Zagreus what muggles are to Arthur Weasley. Also, another thing: this whole series takes place in like...the early 1800’s.

Zagreus woke up with a soft gasp, body alight with pleasure as he trembled. He whined as he felt his own cum splatter on his belly and thigh undoubtedly making a mess of his chiton. He panted softly as he came down from his high, body still shaking slightly with aftershocks. 

His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he quickly moved to shove the thick blanket off of him and onto the floor. He quickly pulled his chiton off as well, gasping as the fabric brushed his sensitive cock. It was already hardening again, the dream that caused it having been intense enough to still linger and have effects on him. 

Zagreus blushed, embarrassed that he was struggling with something that he did when he was much younger. He laid back down and ran a hand through the cum on his body the liquid cooling already in the damp air of the underworld. His eyes slid shut as he took himself in hand once more, slowly stroking himself back to full hardness. He let his mind wander as he worked himself up biting the back of his free hand to stifle his noises. 

He began to pretend the hand stroking him belonged to Achilles. Achilles’ hand was much larger than his own, calloused by war and training, scarred from various injuries. 

“Look at you,” teased Achilles, “all sprawled out and hard just for me.” 

“J-just for you...” Zagreus whispered into his empty room. 

Achilles smiled, “That’s a good lad. Do you like it when I touch you like this?” 

“Mm-hm. Feels so good...” 

Zagreus pushed his free index and middle fingers into his mouth as he continued to stroke himself slowly. 

“Suck on my fingers for me.” 

The prince obeyed, sucking on his own fingers while he pretended they were Achilles’. He made sure to get them nice and wet swirling his tongue around them and biting softly at the pads. 

Achilles laughed, “A biter, are we? Patroclus is going to love that. He likes them feisty. Obedient, but feisty. One he can take and command but doesn’t do so without bit of a fight. After all how do you think he fell for me? Hmm?” 

Zagreus whimpered at that and bit again, which only resulted in another laugh as the blond pulled his fingers out. 

“Good. Nice and wet. Spread and lift your legs for me. Then be good and keep them like that.” 

Long slender legs spread and lifted into the air, completely exposing his nether regions to anyone who potentially walked in. 

Zagreus didn’t care though. He had a door and if they still barged in and saw him like this that would be entirely on them. He lowered his wet fingers to his hole and teased them around the rim. 

“Hmm...roll onto your side.” 

He obeyed his own command and shifted onto his side, not once taking his hand from his aching member. 

A finger pushed into himself. He yelped and quickly bit down on his tongue to silence himself. 

“Good lad, look at you. Gods if only I could get you in a situation where you could be as loud as you desired. I bet you u make such beautiful sounds. Probably rival that of the muses.” 

He timed up the thrusts of his finger with the strokes of his cock, and lazily fucked himself for a bit. 

His second finger pushed in along the first and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure as they pressed against his prostate. 

Achilles laughed, clearly satisfied, “Ha, found that sweet spot did I? The one that makes you squirm, cry, and see stars. Gods you’re just exquisite like this. A complete mess.” 

He quickened his pace now, beginning to chase his own orgasm. 

Achilles said, “Normally I like to edge but since you’ve been so good for me and so beautiful I am almost dying to see what you’re like when you cum. So whenever you need, just fall right over the edge for me. Don’t hold yourself from it. I know you’re aching for it. Can feel the way your cock is throbbing in my hand, and the way your hole is clenching relentlessly against my fingers.” 

Zagreus moved so he was on his knees with his pale ass in the air, and bit down on his pillow muffling himself as his noises became more and more intense. He hated himself for being so vocal. Especially since there were countless people in the hall just outside his room. 

A sharp cry left him as he came, spilling all over his sheets, body collapsing from the pleasure. 

He was met with another hearty laugh from Achilles, “Whoa...you truly are a sight to behold like this lad. No wonder you’re a god.” 

Zagreus gave himself a few more strokes, squeezing out the last few drops of cum until he let go of his flaccid cock. He winced as he pulled his fingers from himself, body sensitive and over stimulated. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, chest tightening as he came to terms with the fact that it was just a fantasy. 

The shame and guilt he felt inside himself was nearly suffocating. Horror striking him in the cut like a spearhead as he realized he had gotten off to the thought of his mentor. 

A mentor who had practically raised him and was happily with another man. 

Patroclus. 

Another surge of guilt came over him as he confronted the fact he had thoughts of Patroclus in the fantasy. 

He wondered if it was true though. If the man really did like feistier people in bed, if that truly were the case he could also see why he did choose Achilles. 

Arousal churned in his gut once more and he almost cried in defeat. Overwhelmed by his own bodies abilities to bounce back from orgasms. He’d heard from Dionysus that most mortals were usually exhausted after one round, and Achilles, albeit awkwardly, confirmed that most were. That there were a few exceptions to that. 

He jolted as his cock twitched again, slapping obscenely against his sullied thigh. 

“Oh gods,” he sighed, “I can’t do this all night, or day, whatever...” 

He closed his eyes again and ran his index finger along the shaft of his hardening cock. 

“My, my, stranger,” smiled Patroclus, “you really do take after the gods in this regard. Don’t worry though, Achilles is the same way and I manage to take good care of him. I can do the same for you stranger, if you’d let me.” 

Nodding enthusiastically Zagreus whispered, “Yes, yes! You can do anything you’d like to me sir.” 

“Sir?” Patroclus cocked a brow, “I like that. Already so good and I haven’t even gotten started.” 

Zagreus keened at the praise, smiling at the thought of making the warrior happy. 

“I’m going to do things just a bit differently than Achilles though. Okay?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“Stop touching yourself,” Patroclus commanded, “and mount a pillow for me. But don’t move.” 

Zagreus reached and grabbed another pillow, rolling over and straddling it like he would someone’s lap. 

“There we go, so beautiful like that stranger. Straddling my thigh like a good boy.” 

A jolt of pleasure shot through him at the image of him on Patroclus’ dark and muscular thigh. 

Patroclus grinned, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you stranger? Your arousal pressed against my thigh as you desperately rubbed off against me-”

Zagreus cut him off by moving his hips a few times. 

“Did I say you could do that?” 

Zagreus shook his head.

“Use your words.” 

“No sir. You didn’t.” 

“Then don’t.” Patroclus said darkly. 

The tone sent pleasurable shivers up his spine and his legs tightened, it took conscious effort to not move his hips again. 

“Good boy. Stay still.” 

Zagreus obeyed, not wanting to upset him at all. He almost felt a fool, obeying his own imagination, but in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Too lost in the clouds of arousal to care much about it. So long as he was getting off it didn’t matter. 

Patroclus chuckled softly, “You like this, don’t you?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Achilles does too. Gods what I would give to have both of you mounted on my thighs, your pleasure completely in my hands. Fuck that would be hot stranger. Making you and Achilles kiss for me as you rutted desperately. Me telling you to stop when you get close...” 

Zagreus whimpered, cock hard and aching for release. 

“You can move, but don’t cum until I say you can. Understood?” 

“I understand sir.” 

He began humping the pillow steadily, soft moans flowing from his lips, along with a litany of swears. 

Patroclus said, “You’ve got a filthy mouth stranger. Might have to put it to use someday.” 

Zagreus sobbed quietly as he rapidly neared another orgasm.

“You’re awfully close, I can tell, but don’t cum yet don’t stop.” 

The prince wrapped a hand around his own throat to heighten his pleasure. Granted gods had no need for oxygen but it doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun. His hips sped up, chasing his high. 

“Not. Yet. Stranger.” 

“Please!” Zagreus whimpered, “please sir! I’ve been so good for you and Achilles.” 

“That you have stranger. And I’m not denying that. Just wait a little bit longer.” 

“Can’t!” Zagreus choked out. 

Tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes and he felt as if he were on fire. Completely hyper aware of his surroundings and his arousal and his deprivation of release. His cock was pulsating, soaking the pillow with precum. He was almost certain it was an angry red at this point just from the way he felt. 

Patroclus only laughed as Zagreus fisted the sheets in his free hand and as his toes curled. Face screwing up in frustration. 

“Please!” Zagreus bit out. 

Then finally. Finally. Zagreus heard the single word he’d been longing to hear since the start of all this. Breaking through his fog like lightning. 

“Cum. That’s a fucking order.” 

He didn’t need telling twice. He shoved his face back into his other pillow and screamed as he finally released. Body convulsing and shaking with pleasure. Breath coming out in loud heaves as he fell over. Hips twitching on their own accord as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

He gave a few more rolls of his hips before quickly yanking the pillow out from his legs, nearly in pain from sensitivity. He gazed at it and frowned at the sticky wetness on it. 

Patroclus gave a final chuckle, “That was quite the show stranger, you did very good.” 

Then, just like that, he was left to his own thoughts and devices. It almost weirded him out with how vivid it had been, but he didn’t put too much thought into it. He lay on his bed for a few minutes catching his breath. 

He glanced to the clock on his bedside table, and saw it was still in the middle of the night. Athena had gotten it for him at the feast after having heard him complain about never knowing what time it was. He felt forever indebted to her for it, even though it was a simple gesture. She herself even said, “No need to thank me for it or give me anything in return. They’re everywhere. Mortals love them and need them.” 

She even went on to explain how some collected them as a hobby. Which thoroughly fascinated Zagreus much to the confusion of others. 

He got up on shaky legs and stumbled to his wash basin, he scooped some cold water into his hands and drank it quickly. He then grabbed a rag, got it wet and cleaned up his messes. 

Once everything was cleaned he turned on the tiny lamp and went to his bookshelf. He searched it until it was the one he was looking for. 

It was a book about the American Revolution, yet another kindly gift of Athena’s, and he sat down in his chair as he read it. Just something to do to pass the time. 

As he was reading a passage where a soldier was recounting how it felt to lose a good friend his mind wandered to Achilles and Patroclus. 

He wondered if the soldier and friend had actually been lovers like Achilles and Patroclus. Zagreus was well aware the Americans didn’t view homosexuality the same way those of Achilles’ time had. But it was always a possibility. 

He wondered if the soldier also became inconsolable with grief and went into a wild rage, or if that was just something lovers did. 

He thought about what it would’ve been like to see Achilles in such a state. It was hard for him to imagine. 

For the entirety he had known Achilles he was always a quiet and calm man. Stoic but personable and friendly. Always willing to lend a helping hand. Either to Hades, to Zagreus, or even to distressed shades that had just passed away. 

Zagreus had heard stories though about what he’d been like just after he died. How the rage he felt in mortal life carried on down here, how he had to be imprisoned in Erebus for a time upon learning Patroclus wasn’t in Elysium. He was enraged that Patroclus wasn’t treated like the hero he truly was. 

Then Achilles made the deal and was comforted enough just by knowing Patroclus had eternity in paradise. Amongst heros and nobles. He didn’t know of Patroclus’ own grief and turmoil. But Patroclus’ was presented in a more depressive way as opposed to rage. 

Zagreus read the passage again, taking in how the man explained that he felt as if the word had collapsed from under him. How he felt his heart had been ripped out, how he struggled for several weeks. 

His heart ached for the man and he hoped he’d found reprieve. 

With a sigh he shut the book and grabbed a copy of the Iliad and read over the story of Achilles’ rage. Trying, and failing, to imagine the man he knew and loved in such a state.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zagreus. Aphrodite and Dionysus are super good wingmen though. Gotta love them.

“Why, hello there little godling.” Cooed Aphrodite. 

“Hello Lady Aphrodite.” 

She giggled playfully, “A little birdie told me you are in bit of a romantic predicament. Is that little birdie correct?” 

Zagreus thought to his mother, and what she had told him yesterday. Assuring him she’d alert Aphrodite of his situation. 

He nodded, “That would be correct. My mother told you I’m guessing?” 

“That she did. She’s very concerned for you here, but she and I got to talking about it and we share the same sentiment.” 

“And that would be?” 

Aphrodite said, “They love you back. I had met them at the feast. We talked about you as I thanked them for helping you on your journeys. The way they talk about you is nothing short than the way lovers do. It’s nearly painstakingly obvious that they are you silly little godling.” 

Heat rose on his cheeks as she laughed at his obliviousness, the sound floating around the room. 

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed,” she chided lightly, “I think oblivious pining is the cutest type of pining out there. Usually produces the strongest romances as well. But I do sense you have a strong sense of insecurity going into this, how come?” 

“Many reasons. They’ve been together for so long that I kind of feel like I’be forced my way between them. Achilles practically raised me for crying out loud so I feel odd about pining for him. And they’re both way kinder to me than I deserve and I fear they’re doing it out of obligation. Like they owe me something when they absolutely don’t. I just wanted them to be happy, they never had to repay me.” 

Aphrodite frowned, “Oh, little godling, you’ve got it way worse for them than I thought. Hold on, wait there.” 

Before Zagreus could ask a question he found himself alone, but not for long. He heard Dionysus laugh loudly and soon he was talking with both Dionysus and Aphrodite. 

“Well, well, well, Zag. I heard you are just all sorts of conflicted. Yeah?” 

Zagreus nodded, “Yeah. I seriously have no idea what to do.” 

He heard them talking amongst themselves but couldn’t make it out, so he waited patiently until they finished. 

“Well little godling, we’ll help you out here. We’re giving you a boon to help with this. My part will help boost your charming qualities.” 

“And mine, will help keep you relaxed. Sound good Zag?” 

The prince smiled, “Sounds wonderful actually. I’m forever indebted to you two for this.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about giving us anything.” Said Aphrodite. 

“Just tell us everything later on, okay Zag?” 

“Will do.” 

They gave him the boon and gave him a moment to let it set in. 

Aphrodite asked, “Well, how do you feel? Do you notice any difference?” 

“Yes. Actually I do. I feel...lighter.” 

Dionysus laughed, “Good! That means it’s working. Well I wish you the best of luck Zag man. Don’t forget to fill me in. I’ll leave you two to it then.” 

With that Dionysus left, leaving just Zagreus and Aphrodite. 

The goddess smiled, “They love you more than you realize godling.” 

“What if I’ve been reading them wrong? What if it’s not romantic love, or lust, or anything like that? What if I go in there and make a fool of myself.” 

Aphrodite huffed, “Are you seriously doubting my abilities. Godling, I’m the goddess of love, I know it when I see it. I know it when others can’t yet see it. I’ve never been wrong about it. For example I knew Persephone had feelings for Hades long before the two got together. Okay? I know how they feel and I know how you feel. They want you just as badly as you want them.” 

Zagreus apologized, “Sorry for doubting you Lady Aphrodite. It’s just been so long since I’ve been in this kind of situation. I mean...Thanatos just outright broke my heart. So this is a tad nerve wracking.” 

“Oh I know you poor little godling,” she frowned, “I felt so bad for you when that happened. But these two are different, I can tell.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

The prince scratched his jaw, “You’re far too kind to me Lady Aphrodite, thank you for this.” 

“No problem at all. Anything to help you out. And, like Dionysus, fill me in when you get the chance! Have fun!” 

Their connection went away and he found himself alone once more. The boon was working, he could feel it. His worries slowly ebbing away like waves in the sea. 

He stretched and sheathed his sword and continued his journey to Elysium. He wished his father would give him the ability to just teleport but he knew the answer would be a straight no, so he never brought it up. 

At the door to the couple’s chamber in Elysium he paused. He regarded it with a silent stare, and took a deep breath. 

“Well, here goes it.” 

Knowing there was no turning back he went in and crossed his fingers that the boon would help him to not make a fool of himself. 

“Ah, how goes your journeys stranger?” 

Patroclus is the first to greet him, a kind smile on his face. Achilles is sitting next to him on the ground looking more relaxed than ever. Content to be by his lover’s side after such a long and agonizing time apart.” 

“Good. Has been a smooth run for me so far today.” 

“That’s good to hear lad, have you dealt with the furies yet?” 

“Only Tisiphone. Easy enough.” 

A comfortable silence fell over the three of them and Zagreus almost didn’t catch the look Achilles and Patroclus shared. They moved apart from one another and Patroclus patted the spot between them. 

He said, “Take a seat stranger, no need to stay standing.” 

Zagreus thanked them and sat between the couple. The silence came over them again as they listened to the Lethe flow by. It’s usual rhythm calming and comforting. Zagreus could see why so many were driven to drink from it, it felt like it were beckoning him. Though it wouldn’t work on him, even if he begged it too. Not that there was anything he was desperate to forget anyways. Except maybe the harsh ending his relationship with Thanatos had. 

He grimaced slightly at the memory and tried his best to shake it off before either of them noticed a change in his countenance. But, just his luck, Patroclus was way more observant than anyone-besides Achilles-gave him credit for. 

“Something the matter stranger? You seem troubled.” 

Achilles looked at him, green eyes almost boring into his soul as he looked at him in concern. 

Achilles asked, “This isn’t making you uncomfortable, is it lad?” 

Zagreus quickly shook his head, “No! No, not at all. You’re both amazing and this is fine. I’m just thinking about Thanatos, that’s all.” 

Patroclus pulled a face, “What he did to you was awful. Along with what Megaera did. The fact they used you to get to each other is horrible. It never should have happened to you, stranger.” 

“Pat took the words right from my mouth,” Achilles said, “but you’re better than they are. You’ll find better. Which, actually, is what we wanted to talk to you about. Have you got time?” 

Zagreus swallowed past a lump of anxiety and nodded, “I do. No time constraints for me.” 

Achilles and Patroclus looked at each other, having a silent conversation. From what Zagreus could observe there was no hate or heat behind it, but he didn’t at anything. 

His breath hitched as a strong hand came to rest on his thigh, Achilles. 

“Listen, lad, we’ve known you for a very long time now. I since you were just a boy, and he since before you reunited us. I’ve had the distinct honor of watching you grow into the wonderful man you are today. And we’ve had the honor of being recipients of your constant benevolence, and we sincerely can’t thank you enough for that. You mean a lot to us lad, and you’ve grown on us, and made yourself at home in our hearts. Which isn’t a bad thing at all. So we’ve been talking for a bit now and have realized that our feelings for you go beyond that of just platonic feelings. They’ve blossomed beautifully into romantic feelings, from both of us. We were merely wondering if you feel the same for us.” 

Zagreus’ chest tightened, tears threatening to leave him at any moment. Not once had he ever expected that kind of confession from Achilles. A man he held in higher regards than his own father. Patroclus was watching him with a loving gaze. 

“I do,” Zagreus finally managed to get out, “I do. I absolutely do feel the same. For the both of you! You both mean everything to me. I just-”

A strangled cry tore from his throat and hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he cried. They were both so loving and gentle with him and he felt like he didn’t deserve such kindness. 

“Oh, stranger.” Patroclus said softly. 

So soft in fact that it made Zagreus cry harder. Achilles was now rubbing his back and Patroclus effortlessly scooped him onto his lap. Hugging him closely and uttering loving words. 

It felt so good. It had been so long since had been genuinely loved and adored like this. 

Zagreus wiped his eyes, “Haha, funny thing is, I was coming to tell you guys the same thing.” 

Achilles smiled and gave Zagreus’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “Well we’re glad it’s mutual.” 

The prince smiled as he felt himself get transferred to Achilles’ lap, Patroclus now just softly rubbing his thigh. 

“So, how do we go about this exactly?” Asked Zagreus. 

He’d been in polyamorous relationships before but each one had a different dynamic. Everyone brought something else to the relationship and balance needed to be sorted out so nobody felt unwanted. 

The trio sat and talked through things for hours. Working to make sure everyone was on the same page and had a solid understanding. Zagreus couldn’t stop smiling as the two men continued cuddling him and complimenting him. It was as close to paradise he would ever get.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for.

"So...what exactly happened between the three of you lad? You, Thanatos, and Megaera. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but I can tell it clearly bothers you." 

The three men were laying comfortably on the thick grass of Elysium, conversation coming and going naturally, talking about anything and everything. 

They'd told him some tales from when they were growing up and from the war. Patroclus told him of what it was like to be exiled and what his mother and father were like. Achilles told him the story of their first meeting. Joking about how initially Patroclus wasn't too fond of him. 

In turn Zagreus had told them stories of his adventures throughout the underworld and his stints on Olympus. He talked about Master Chaos and how benevolent yet slightly cryptic they were. 

A slow breath left Zagreus as he snuggled further between the two men, wrapped protectively in their embrace. Held between them tightly like if they let go he'd disappear. 

Achilles wasn't wrong at all, he deeply troubled the prince, he just never felt too comfortable talking to anyone about it. But here, in Elysium, between his two new lovers and friends, he felt the safest he could possibly get. Communication was also a thing of three of them put heavy emphasis on, so Zagreus decided it was time to tell the story of his previous lovers. 

The prince gnawed on his lip, "Well, to be honest it's quite complicated. So I'll do my best." 

"Take your time lad, we're here for you." 

"That we are beloved." 

Zagreus shivered at that, Patroclus had taken to calling him beloved as opposed to stranger. While he liked the change he couldn't help but also miss 'stranger'. 

"It started a long time ago, before you and I even met Pat. Thanatos had abruptly returned after being gone for who knows how long and started acting strangely around me. Mind you we were childhood friends but it was still off putting the way he acted around me. It wasn't like him but I was just happy he was back so I rolled with," 

Achilles shifted and began toying with Zagreus' hair, gently placing the laurels on the ground so he could play with his hair and comb his fingers through it. 

The prince smiled and continued, "Megaera was different. We never were friends, in fact as children we hated each other. We got into fights all the time. Anyways, when I started to escape, well after my first few tries, they suddenly cozied up to me. And I mean really suddenly. Which I thought was a bit strange but I never cared for put too much thought into it, haha stupid me I guess-" 

Patroclus cut him off, "You're not stupid beloved." 

Achilles nodded his head in agreement, "You're not, you're incredibly smart." 

"Had I been smarter though, I probably wouldn't have bought into their sudden kindness." 

Patroclus leaned over and kissed him on the temple, "Don't talk so lowly of yourself beloved. The heart wants what the heart wants." 

"I guess so," Zagreus sighed, "to keep it simple and short it turns out they were working alongside my father in an attempt to stop me from escaping and reaching the surface. Took me an embarrassingly long time to figure it out. They had been plotting against me the whole time, pretending to love me and care for me when they really didn't. It was just to throw me off their trail. The worst part is is that I loved them. I did, I really did. Loved them with my whole being and they just broke me like it was nothing. They're still together and happier than ever. Like they don't care what they did." 

Achilles squeezed Zagreus protectively, even more enraged at their treatment of him. The prince who was so handsome, kind, funny, and so much more. The kindly prince who gave everyone everything without expecting a thing in return. Who poured his heart and soul into all he did. 

A flash of anger washed over Patroclus' face. But he stuffed it down in favor of comforting Zagreus. 

He softly caressed the prince's cheek, "Well...you're with us now, and we can say with certainty there's not an ounce of ill intent here. Our feelings are pure and genuine with you." 

"Mm-hm," Achilles agreed, "we love you very much Zagreus. Not ever would we want to see your hurt, much less be the ones behind said pain." 

Zagreus turned to look at Achilles with a smile on his face. They were both so sweet to him and it's only been a few hours since it became official for them. 

Patroclus whispered into his ear, "You can kiss him, I won't mind." 

The prince blushed and Achilles only laughed, "I won't bite Zagreus...unless you want me to of course." 

"Oh." 

With a blush rising high on his cheeks Zagreus leaned in and kissed Achilles. The blond rested a hand on the back of his head gently, softly holding him in place as the kiss deepened. 

Zagreus moaned softly against the hero's lips as Achilles nipped lightly at his bottom lip. 

"Isn't this a sight...." Patroclus hummed fondly. 

This only spurred the pair on more, both of them determined to please Patroclus. 

A strong hand came to rest on the small of Zagreus' back, just above the swell of his ass. He blindly reached back and moved it so it was fully groping his bottom. 

"You like that?" 

Zagreus made an affirmative sound and Patroclus only squeezed his ass harder. Making him moan into the kiss which gave Achilles the chance to push his tongue in. Zagreus happily let his mouth be explored. More than content to be used by the couple in whatever way they saw fit. 

If that meant just letting them use him for their own pleasure then he was more than happy to do so. But he had to remember that they loved him dearly and probably sought to pleasure him as well. 

Achilles finally pulled away a smile on his face, "I think we need to head somewhere more private." 

Zagreus merely nodded enthusiastically still at a loss for words from the kiss and hand on his ass. 

"I agree, and I think our beloved stranger also agrees." 

They got up with Achilles carrying Zagreus to their house. The prince nuzzled into Achilles' neck and bit down playfully, suckling to leave a mark behind. 

"Oh gods..." breathed Achilles. 

Zagreus glanced up, eyeing Patroclus with his mismatched eyes, a teasing glint in them. 

Patroclus smiled, "Seems we have our hands full Achilles." 

"No-ah-no kidding." 

The trio arrived at the house and went inside making their way to the bedroom. Achilles discarded Zagreus onto the bed. 

Achilles turned to Patroclus, "Why don't you keep him occupied while I get undressed. He seems to be very needy and I'd hate to keep him deprived." 

Patroclus got onto the bed, straddling Zagreus, "I'd hate to keep him deprived as well." 

Without another word he bent down and kissed Zagreus. His lips were soft and plump, making the prince keen into the kiss with pleasure. He tangled his fingers in the thick waves of the warrior's hair. 

Achilles palmed himself as he watched, cock growing stiff beneath his layers of clothes. The fabric tenting in a crude manner that was obvious to anyone. He didn't think something as simple as watching the two of them kiss would drive him crazy, but he's come to expect the unexpected. 

He began stripping himself. Cloak first, the green fabric falling to the floor. The sound of it hitting the floor drowned out by the sloppy sounds of Patroclus and Zagreus making out. His body buzzed with arousal and he picked up his pace until he was completely naked. Cock standing stiffly and proudly from his hips. 

A moan filled the room as Patroclus rocked his hips against Zagreus'. Achilles swore under his breath and his dick twitched in response. 

Patroclus then got up and off the prince, leaving Zagreus alone on the bed as both soldiers looked down at him. 

The prince gasped as his eyes landed on his mentor. He'd known Achilles was muscular, had felt it when they sparred and trained, and had seen him topless a time or two as well. 

But Achilles had usually kept the rest of his body hidden by the long skirt he wore. It was a shame, really, and Zagreus made a plan to talk him into wearing something shorter. His thighs were large and muscular shaped perfectly. 

Then his gaze drifted to the exposed arousal. Angry red at the tip, it was long and thick and Zagreus almost worried that it wouldn't fit in either end. 

Patroclus laughed as he watched Zagreus continue to stare at Achilles, "He's quite the sight isn't he? Go on then, Achilles, get back to tending to him while I undress. I bet he's desperate to feel your body on his." 

"Oh, I'll happily indulge him." 

Zagreus practically yanked Achilles down on to him, hands scrambling to feel up all his mentor had to offer. 

Achilles pecked him on the lips, "Slow down lad, I'm not going anywhere." 

Zagreus' touches became slower and softer after that. His hands exploring Achilles' body taking in every single detail. Drinking it all in like a man in a drought. Achilles just smiled and indulged him with heated kisses. 

Kisses that left the prince light headed and yearning for more. His cock was aching in his leggings trapped in the tight fabric, straining for release. 

"Please." He whispered. 

"Please what, Zagreus?" 

Achilles nipped at his jaw, and continued down his neck. Contentedly marking the skin up. 

"What do you need beloved?" Patroclus asked. 

Zagreus gasped as Achilles sucked on his sweet spot, "More. I just need more!" 

"We can do that. Can't we Achilles?" 

"We most definitely can. Zagreus darling, why don't you be good and strip for us?" 

The words took a few minutes to fully register to Zagreus. It was odd hearing it come from his mentor, but no less enjoyable. The two men were eyeing him hungrily as they waited for his response. 

Zagreus stammered, "Okay...yeah, I can do that."

He got up off the bed and began stripping slowly, discarding each article onto the floor haphazardly. 

Both men watched intently their eyes raking over every inch of newly exposed body. Zagreus was not bad looking at all. Long lanky limbs, toned muscles, strong jaw, he was what most men wished they were. 

Zagreus blushed under their attention, the bright red flush spreading down to his chest. He'd never been admired in such a way before it was entirely new territory to him. He could easily get used to it though. 

He hooked his thumbs under the hem of his leggings and pulled them down slowly. Just to tease. His breath caught in his throat as the fabric rubbed against his erection. 

His cock sprang free and slapped against his belly, making him moan softly. He kicked the fabric aside and looked to the men watching him. 

Patroclus had an amused expression. A smile on his face like Zagreus had never seen before. There was a twinkle in his eyes as well. 

Patroclus turned to Achilles, "All that training you did with him really paid off." 

"It definitely did Pat..." 

The prince watched as the pair whispered amongst themselves. Initially he was worried he'd done something wrong, or worried that they suddenly weren't interested, but when Patroclus turned to him with another smile his worries vanished. 

He watched as Patroclus sat down on a chair and said, "Have you ever sucked someone off?" 

The question came out smoothly. Almost like Patroclus was asking about Cerberus or how his mother was doing. 

Not once in a million years did he expect to hear such words come from him. He'd always assumed him to be more private and proper about such things. 

Zagreus cleared his throat, "I have." 

It was true. He'd sucked Thanatos off before, and he sucked Dionysus off at the feast. Granted he doesn't remember much of that part he and Dionysus has been extremely drunk. He also gave Ares head at one point. And if he was able to please Olympians he'd consider himself good at it. 

"Good. Then I suspect you'll know what to do then." 

He didn't need any further instructions he got between Patroclus' legs and smiled as he felt Achilles get behind him. He sighed happily as Achilles' hands teased his thighs. 

A tremble ran through Zagreus as Achilles nipped at his earlobe, then whispered, "His tip is really sensitive...go on and give it a lick." 

Zagreus smiled at the words, reaching back to guide his mentor's lips to his neck. Achilles chuckled and got the message, getting to work on marking the skin. 

The prince moaned and wrapped a slender hand around Patroclus' cock. Without any hesitation he leaned in and laved his tongue over the slit. Patroclus inhaled sharply and tangled his fingers in Zagreus' hair. Zagreus smiled and licked it again, humming in pleasure as he tasted his precum. 

"Good isn't it?" Teased Achilles. 

"Mhm." 

"Be good then and take all of him in your mouth." 

Zagreus did as he was told, easily taking in the thick head of Patroclus' dick he flicked his tongue over the slit a few times before moving down to take the whole thing into his mouth. Just like Achilles had told him to. 

Patroclus groaned and his head lolled back, Zagreus' mouth was hot unlike any other and soft and wet. It felt amazing wrapped around him. 

The demigod reached and grabbed a bottle of oil, skillfully uncorking it and pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He sat it aside and wrapped his hand around Zagreus' cock. 

A muffled moan was the result and Patroclus swore as vibrations shot through his body. 

Achilles chuckled and started stroking Zagreus, "You're being so good for us. Such a good boy for us. So beautiful like this. Sucking Patroclus off in just the way he likes." 

Zagreus made a soft cooing sound in response to the praise and began bobbing his head faster. 

Achilles continued to stroke him and utter praise and filthy words into his ear, making the prince even more aroused. Above them Patroclus was a thoroughly debauched mess, lazily thrusting to meet Zagreus' mouth from time to time. 

Patroclus pulled him off, Zagreus sputtered and gasped to catch his breath, moaning occasionally when Achilles would twist his hand just right. 

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" 

"Yes...yes sir!" Zagreus rasped. 

His lips were parted lightly swollen from the suction and covered in spit. 

"I'm half tempted to make you beg but...you've done too good of a job for me to make you wait any longer." 

Zagreus was pushed back onto his cock before he could react or respond, and fought back a gag from the force of it. Achilles' hand quickened and Achilles began rubbing himself off against Zagreus' ass. Zagreus rolled his hips back for his mentor to provide more friction. 

"Keep going Zagreus," Patroclus said, "get us both off and you'll be-ah fuck-handsomely rewarded." 

The prince sped up his movements, no longer caring about his own arousal for the time being. He desperately wanted to satisfy them. 

There was a curse behind him and he felt warm liquid splatter on his lower back, he grinned crookedly around Patroclus' cock in realization, but kept working to bring him to release. Achilles caught his breath and went back to stroking Zagreus and saying filthy things to him. 

Patroclus groaned and shoved Zagreus' head all the way down onto him and held him there as he came. Breathlessly praising him as he felt the prince swallow every single drop of cum. 

Achilles smiled and said, "Good boy. Good boy Zagreus. Taking all he has to offer. Swallowing it all without complaint." 

Zagreus finally pulled off and took several deep breaths and coughed softly, but he had a proud smile on his face. He'd been able to please his new lovers just like they'd asked of him. Nothing made him happier than that. 

His attention drifted to his painfully erect cock, Achilles' strong hand still wrapped around it but no longer moving. He whined and wiggled his hips in order to get their attention to it. 

"My, my," tutted Patroclus, "we'd better take care of that properly now. It looks downright painful." 

Excitement bubbled up in Zagreus and Achilles laughed, letting go of him and getting up, "Let's get to it then." 

Achilles then picked Zagreus up off the floor. The prince smiled and kissed Achilles passionately, licking into his mouth to share the taste of Patroclus' seed. 

Zagreus was placed on the bed softly and Achilles reluctantly broke their kiss. 

Achilles asked, "What do you need from us beloved? What do you want from us?" 

As he spoke he started rubbing Zagreus' thighs again, remembering that they were fairly sensitive from their sparring matches. 

"Just have your way with me. Honestly. I'm desperate, sirs." 

Achilles manhandled him so he was on his belly and now facing Patroclus, who was still sitting in the chair, seemingly content to watch his two lovers go at it. It only turned Zagreus on more and he was determined to make it good for Patroclus. 

Hands wrapped around his hips and pulled his ass into the air. 

"Pat, can you hand me the vial of oil?" 

Patroclus smiled and did what was asked for him, leaning in to pass it to the blond, the pair sharing a kiss as they did so. They separated and Patroclus went back to sitting down. Lazily working himself back to arousal as he watched. 

A shiver ran through Zagreus' body as he heard the bottle uncork behind him, and as he heard the liquid be poured out. 

He arched his back as Achilles trailed kisses up his spine, playfully nipping at his shoulder blades. Then moving to bite at his neck. A slick finger rubbed against his hole making his breath catch in his throat and his heart race in anticipation. 

A lengthy cry left him as the finger pushed into him breaching his tight rim with only mild difficulty. It felt good to finally be filled by something that wasn't either his own fingers or a sex toy. 

Dionysus was more than proud of his inventions to put it lightly. 

Achilles pushed his finger in and out slowly, working to relax Zagreus before adding another. 

"Another..." he whispered, "need more." 

Achilles happily obliged and pushed in a second finger. The stretch was a soft burn that soon turned to pleasure. The prince clenching the sheets in his fists as he worked to meet the thrust of Achilles' fingers. 

Zagreus' eyes fell shut and his head dropped onto the mattress as he moaned. 

"You look so beautiful like this beloved," cooed Patroclus, "both of you do." 

Both Zagreus and Achilles blushed in response to the compliment. 

Zagreus cried out loudly as Achilles' fingers brushed up against his prostate. Achilles smirked knowing what he'd done and continued rubbing it. 

He reached back to stop Achilles' movements, "I don't wanna cum yet, I don't wanna cum yet sir...want you inside me before I do." 

Achilles soothingly rubbed his back and pulled his fingers out, "That can definitely be arranged, just calm down beloved." 

Achilles picked up the bottle of oil again and poured it onto his hand, then stroked himself slowly. Zagreus wiggled his hips in anticipation. 

"Just fuck me already, please!" Zagreus begged. 

He hadn't been this desperate in a long time and he felt as if he were going to explode if his arousal wasn't dealt with. Achilles took pity on him and lined himself up with his hips. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes, yes! Oh gods yes!" 

Achilles pushed the tip of his cock into Zagreus, and grunted as he clenched around it. He finished pushing in swiftly, making the god moan beneath him. 

The blond groaned, "Oh fuck Pat, he's so tight." 

"I'd bet he is. Fuck him good and hard for me Achilles." 

Zagreus glanced up and met Patroclus' gaze, he gasped upon doing so. Patroclus looked nearly feral with pleasure. Cock hard once more and in his hand, stroking slowly as he watched the show on the bed. 

He was tempted to offer to suck him off again but it seemed Patroclus had read his mind as he simply shook his head. 

"I'm perfectly content to do this beloved stranger. You and Achilles are quite the sight together." 

Zagreus blushed and cried out as Achilles started with a quick and steady pace. The demigod proved to be talented in bed, just like he was talented with everything else he did. He made Zagreus feel so overwhelmingly full and pleasured in a way that was almost lost to him. 

Zagreus panted, "You're so big!" 

Spurred on by the remark Achilles quickened his pace, slamming into the prince in quick succession. 

A scream tore from Zagreus' throat as Achilles slammed into his prostate, his vision blurred and he saw stars. 

"There! There, there, there!" 

Achilles obeyed, not wanting to miss out on the sounds Zagreus made each time he pushed in. 

In a flash there was a strong hand around Zagreus' throat and he felt himself yanked up so his back was flush to Achilles' chest, hands flying back to grip onto Achilles for purchase. 

Zagreus' head fell back as he moaned hoarsely, the sounds coming out broken from the pressure on his throat. 

Achilles bit his earlobe and grumbled, "You are going to cum like this. You hear me? Exactly like this. You're going to cum untouched or not at all." 

The prince merely nodded, brain not functioning enough to form words. He was so unbearably close that it was almost infuriating. It seemed like Achilles knew exactly what to do to keep him right on the edge and was playing that to his own advantage. 

Achilles turned his head and the two shared a sloppy kiss, which was more tongue than anything. They could hear Patroclus groan and this only encouraged them more. 

Achilles broke the kiss and stared Zagreus directly in the eye, "Cum. Cum for us." 

With a final thrust Zagreus fell right over the edge. He wailed as he came having denied himself his own orgasm for long enough. His body shook and went limp in Achilles' grip. But his beloved mentor held him up and came inside him with a low growl of Zagreus' name. Zagreus keened as he felt himself get spilled into. 

Achilles whispered into Zagreus' ear, "You okay?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Patroclus is still hard. Go help him out, I can tell he's desperate for a turn with you." 

Despite the recent orgasm Zagreus' cock twitched in response to the words. Filthy as is, but sounding even filthier coming from Achilles who hardly swore around most others. 

Zagreus merely nodded and sighed as Achilles carefully slid out of him and let go of him, lowering him to the bed. 

The young prince got up on mildly shaky legs and stumbled to Patroclus. 

Patroclus chuckled and reached out for Zagreus to steady him, and pull him onto his lap. Behind him Achilles laid down on his side, sated but not quite tired, a pleased smile on his face as he watched his seed slide down Zagreus' legs. 

"You've made a mess of him," Patroclus remarked, "but he wears debauchery well." 

Achilles just laughed and Zagreus blushed. 

Patroclus said, "I would be rough with you as well," he pushed some hair out of Zagreus' eyes, "but...I think you deserve a nice change of pace. Don't want to overwhelm you or hurt you at all. And don't try and change my mind, okay? Just let me take care of you." 

Zagreus nodded, although he was admittedly a bit upset that he wouldn't get a taste of rough Patroclus quite yet. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Patroclus'. The kiss was soft and slow, Patroclus guiding it so Zagreus could calm down for a bit. 

The only sound in the room was that of the pair kissing, and Zagreus would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on a bit. 

The broke apart and Zagreus whispered, “Can I ride you?” 

Patroclus chuckled, “You needn’t ask twice. Of course you can beloved.” 

Patroclus reached for the oil but Zagreus stopped him, shaking his head. 

“I’m slick enough. It’ll be fine.” 

The statement caught Patroclus mildly off guard, just by the sheer filth and nonchalance of it. But he retracted his hand and nodded placing his hands on Zagreus’ hips, thumbs stroking the prominent hipbones that jutted out. 

Zagreus shifted to his knees and placed a hand on the base of Patroclus’ cock, hard and throbbing beneath his touch. His own member was hard again but he dared not touch it unless he was allowed to do so. 

He slowly lowered himself onto Patroclus with a sigh. Patroclus’ member wasn’t as long as Achilles’ was, but he certainly was thicker and the resulting stretch was a pleasurable burn. 

Patroclus took a deep breath as Zagreus’ wet tight and hot hole took him in to the hilt. Achilles’ cum dripped obscenely down his length, his cock pulsing inside of Zagreus as a response. 

Zagreus settled and gave a few tentative rolls of his hips, both men grunting at the feeling of it. Zagreus began bouncing at a steady pace, soft moans breaking out of him on every downward push. 

“Fuck,” Patroclus grunted, “you were right Achilles...he’s so tight...”

Achilles laughed, “Feels good, doesn’t he?” 

Zagreus moaned at the praise he was receiving. He was thrilled that he was able to please these men so well and so easily. They’d been nothing but good to him and to be their shared lover was a high honor in his eyes. He loved the way they talked about him like he wasn’t there. It made him curious as to what they might actually say when he’s not around. 

He was torn from his thoughts when Patroclus’ cock pressed against his prostate. 

“Oh!” 

Patroclus laughed, “Feel good?” 

“Yes...” 

He kept moving in a way that his sweet spot got continuous friction, and his head fell back in pleasure. Exposing the slender column of his throat. Patroclus licked his lips and leaned in, attacking the skin with bites and kisses. Zagreus moaned again and managed to make eye contact with Achilles. The blond was stroking himself lazily and smiled at Zagreus. 

Zagreus’ movements became sloppy and quick as he neared the edge once more. 

“I’m so close sir, so close, so close....” 

“Me too,” hummed Patroclus, “don’t hold back for us Zagreus. Be as loud as you’d like.” 

A few moments later Zagreus came again with a loud incoherent cry. Body tensing up and trembling in Patroclus’ lap. Patroclus growled and gave a few sharp thrusts upwards as he spilled into the prince. Scratching down his back and uttering filthy words of praise. Achilles came to with a moan of their names. 

Zagreus fell forward onto Patroclus, nuzzling the man’s neck with a shaky breath. 

“Are you alright, Zagreus?” He asked quietly, going back to playing with his hair. 

“I feel wonderful. Honestly. Truthfully. Exhausted though.” 

Achilles got up off the bed and went to the pair. Giving both of them a kiss on the lips and rubbing Zagreus’ back. 

“Don’t doubt it lad. Let us take care of you for a bit, yeah? 

The prince simply nodded and let himself be carried to their washroom. Patroclus pulled out of him slowly, and he whined at the feeling of cum sliding out of him. 

He was placed into a tub of warm water and he sank into it happily. The water soothing his aching body. He melted into their touch as Patroclus took to washing his hair, and Achilles took to washing his body. Both men were peppering him with kisses and praise and words of affection. Zagreus couldn’t do much else but soak it in and revel in the attention. He was far too tired to do much else. Normally he’d be returning it in tenfold but he’d do that some other time to make up for it. Perhaps he’d give them some ambrosia to share. 

Once he was clean they picked him up and dried him off gently. Continuing their worship of his body and being. Zagreus thanked them quietly. 

They took him back to their room and laid down on either side of him, pulling the covers over their bodies. 

“That was wonderful Zagreus. Truthfully. You’re quite remarkable in more ways than one.” 

Zagreus blushed, “You’re both very remarkable as well. You two make me feel so loved and appreciated. I don’t know how to go about thanking you two for letting me into your hearts.” 

Achilles laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Zagreus’ cheek, “Again, lad, no need to thank us for this. You reunited us and that’s all we could ask for from you besides your love. No need to do anything further.” 

“Agreed. While your never ending benevolence is highly appreciated and welcome you needn’t worry so much about giving us gifts anymore. Just your love is enough for the both of us.” 

Zagreus kissed Achilles and Patroclus before settling back between them, content. He smiled as they threw their arms over him to trap him in their embrace. 

“For now though lad, get some rest.” 

The prince wanted to fight it but found it to be a futile he attempt. He merely snuggled further between them as they cuddled him. Continuing their words of praise and affection. 

His eyelids grew heavy and he struggled to keep them open. 

“Sleep now prince. You’ve more than earned it.” 

————————————————————————

Zagreus huffed in frustration as he trudged up the stairs leading from the Styx, he ran a hand through his hair and shook out the remaining wetness in it. 

“Welcome to the House of Hades!” Chirped Hypnos, “Wlecome back Zag-wait, what’s all that on your neck?” 

Zagreus froze in his spot and caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror. The marks left behind by Patroclus and Achilles hadn’t gone away like he thought they would. He blushed a dark shade of red that nearly matched his clothes. 

“I-it’s nothing Hypnos. Get back to work.” 

Hypnos chuckled knowingly but did as he had been told. Zagreus walked to where his parents were. 

Persephone smiled, “Ah, Zagreus, you’re back!” 

She glanced at his neck and laughed quietly, “I’ll assume things with Achilles and Patroclus went well?” 

He nodded, and shifted slightly upon feeling his father’s intense gaze upon him. 

She got up and went to him, hugging him, “I’m glad to hear that. Your father has something he wishes to tell you. Go on Hades, tell him.” 

She stepped away from the hug and Zagreus turned his attention to his father. Comforted by Persephone’s hand resting just between his shoulder blades. 

“I, uh-” Hades began, “I’m very glad that you’ve found love once again, and with two admirable people such as Achilles and Patroclus no less. I hope they treat you well in the way you deserve.” 

Persephone turned to Zagreus with a smile. 

Zagreus politely smiled as well, “Thank you fa-dad. Your kind words mean a lot to me.” 

Ever since her return Persephone had been working hard to mend the relationship between the two. It wasn’t easy and there were constant set backs and fights between the two. But they were slowly getting there. In part due to Hades’ inability to say no to Persephone, and Persephone being far more stubborn than either of them. 

“Good! Well Zagreus, I’ll let you go rest.” 

With that he turned and went to his room. He shut the door, stripped and collapsed onto his bed. Making a note to contact Aphrodite and Dionysus when he woke up from his nap. 

————————————————————————

“Well, how’d it go, little godling?” 

Zagreus smiled, “It went really well. Way better than I’d expected. Thanks to you and Dionysus having a play in it.” 

Dionysus smiled and took a sip of wine. 

“No worries Zag man. And the way your neck looks I’m assuming there’s going to be a second time?” 

Zagreus nodded, “Yes. We’re an official couple. Gods they made me feel so good and so loved. They definitely know what they’re doing.” 

Aphrodite giggled, “Yay! Oh I love new love, in its earliest stages. Where the heart races at the mere thought of their lover or lovers. Oh, I just have to tell everyone! Bye little godling! Talk to you soon!” 

“Bye lady Aphrodite.” 

Then it was just Dionysus and Zagreus. 

Zagreus said, “No hard feelings between us, right?” 

Dionysus laughed and shook his head, “None at all. Being friends with benefits with you was very pleasurable and exciting. That was then though, and this is now. I’m very happy for you Zag.” 

“Thanks Dionysus.” 

“Anytime my man. I’ll let you go so you can swoon in private.” 

“Bye.” 

Then it was just Zagreus. He laid back down with a smile on his face. Feeling the best he’d felt in his whole existence.


End file.
